


tempo ao tempo

by masmanuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Huang Zi Tao | Z. Tao, M/M, Top Oh Sehun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masmanuh/pseuds/masmanuh
Summary: "Foi com Sehun que eu aprendi que nem sempre o tempo corre devagar."TaoHun





	tempo ao tempo

**Author's Note:**

> escrita em 2015.

Mamãe sempre costumava dizer que o tempo corre depressa, mas ali, vendo Sehun correr tão devagar e tropeçar em seus próprios pés pequeninos, eu tinha certeza de que a haviam enganado e que ela, tão deliberadamente, deixou-se ludibriar porque, eu sempre pensei, era mais fácil assim.

Quiçá ela só não quisesse enxergar que ela mesma fazia seu tempo, assim como fiz o meu.

# ~

O dia estava quente como o inferno, quando uma caixa amarronzada fora deixada em minha porta. E eu, sinceramente, quis deixá-la onde bem estava porque, pelos céus, eu não estava dando à mínima se alguma maldita encomenda havia sido deixada pra mim, mas... Alguma coisa me fez levantar do meu sofá, onde eu repousava com um ventilador trabalhando de frente para mim, somente para saber o que, afinal, me foi deixado na porta de casa.

Tamanho foi meu susto, quando notei que, dentro da caixa, havia um menino. Um menino (!) de bochechas rosadas e sorriso largo. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito e, em sua camisa azulada, tinham escrito a palavra Tempo.

Ora... Eu não precisava de uma criança! Tampouco precisava de tempo, eu pensava.

# ~

Em uma semana ele já parecia ter seus seis anos de idade, e aquilo me assustava. Mamãe sempre perguntava quando eu a daria um neto, e eu me via tentado a respondê-la, em meio a uma de suas ligações quase que no meio da madrugada, que, dependendo de mim, ela jamais veria o rosado infantil do rosto de uma criança.

Mas, para não desapontá-la, eu apenas dizia que tinha coisas demais a fazer, depois pensaria em casar-me e dar-lhe um pirralho pra berrar em seu ouvido (ela ria descaradamente, achando graça em minhas verdades embrulhadas no mais puro sarcasmo).

Mamãe jamais soube me ler, sorte a minha! Caso o fizesse, saberia que eu tinha problemas.

Aliás, um problema. Uma criança, de aparentes seis anos, chamada Sehun.

# ~

Sehun crescia rápido, mas corria devagar (e isso me fazia pensar se ele tinha algum tipo de deficiência nas pernas, ou qualquer coisa do tipo...).

Ele me tomava em dias que a tristeza me assolava, beijava-me o rosto e me acariciava os cabelos, como quem afaga um bichinho de estimação de um jeito que até me fazia sentir apresso pelo menino. Sehun não era de todo mal, na verdade... Não me pedia pra sair, nem que o levasse ao parquinho da esquina, deixava-me a só com meu silêncio, quando parecia perceber me ser cômodo.

Ele já aparentava seus treze anos e era um adolescente calmo, mesmo que houvesse passado apenas um mês. Não me saía do lado, nem me largava à mão. Sehun se tornava um rapazinho bonito e forte, quase batia em meu ombro e eu, constantemente, me perguntava como alguém poderia crescer tanto em tão pouco.

# ~

Ainda fazia calor quando mamãe veio me visitar, dizendo que eu precisava, mais que nunca, de uma companhia feminina, que não fosse de minhas namoradinhas. Acho que ela jamais quis aceitar que eu não tinha uma namorada sequer, quem dirá muitas, mas... Quem era eu para abrir seus olhos pro obvio?!

E fiquei apavorado, apavorado mesmo, quando a vi parada, diante da minha porta, principalmente porque um Sehun se mantinha grudado às minhas costas e, pelos céus, o que minha mãe acharia caso me visse cuidando de um rapaz de aparentes dezesseis anos?

Ela me abraçava, dizia-me ser má educação não convidar a própria mãe para entrar, mas eu só queria que o maldito Sehun se escondesse e parasse de olhar tão curiosamente pra nós dois, mas, ao que parecia, minha mãe o ignorava.

Eu não entendia aquilo, eu não—

# ~

Pelos céus, quase enlouqueci! Ela ficou uma semana em casa (sete dias!) e foi o suficiente para pôr-me louco. O menino de face serena continuava ao meu lado, mas mamãe ainda continuou a ignorá-lo até o dia em que foi embora.

“A senhora viu alguém, além de mim, andando pela casa por esses dias?”, perguntei, antes de abraçá-la em despedida. “Por acaso está trazendo mulheres enquanto sua mama te visita, seu moleque levado?!”, ela perguntou como quem afirma, e eu quis bater minha cabeça contra a parede mais próxima por ela ser tão... Minha mãe. “Nenhum rapaz...? Nada?”, foi então que ela se empertigou, me olhou no fundo dos olhos e franziu a testa. “Está tendo casos com homens?”

Foi nesse ponto que decidi que a conversa estava terminada, então nos despedimos.

# ~

Não é que eu nunca tenha tido um caso com um homem...

Teve um, seu nome era Baekhyun. Ele era todo pequeno e arisco, tinha o sorriso mais doce que chocolate derretido e seus olhos eram duas balas de caramelo, mas não é como se eu o tivesse amado e toda aquela ladainha descrita em romances como os de Shakespeare. Ele foi imensamente importante em minha vida, porém... Foi só.

Mas minha querida mãe não precisava saber disto àquela altura do campeonato.

# ~

Numa noite em que o céu parecia vermelho sangue, de tão nublado, e as nuvens todas dançavam e brincavam de esconder as estrelas, Sehun se sentou ao meu lado no sofá, tocou meu rosto e sorriu. Naquele momento, dei-me conta de que seu sorriso era engraçadinho e peculiar, assim como ele não tinha muito o hábito de esticar os lábios finos e deixar-me ver seus dentinhos afilados.

Talvez tenha sido porque alguns deles eram pouco tortos... Talvez fosse somente por ele não gostar de sorrir. No entanto, quando o fez, eu tive a breve vontade de tocar meus lábios nos seus, só pra descobrir se eram tão doces quanto rosados.

E eram.

# ~

Passou-se algum tempo e Sehun já corria com os próprios pés e pernas, sem tropeçar.

Ele gostava de brincar de fugir de mim todos os dias, quando eu não estava gastando-o (o meu tempo) escrevendo um dos tantos livros que viriam a ser publicados dali um mês. A parte ótima em ser escritor, falido ou não, é que se pode trabalhar em casa. Mas, a parte ruim, se é que esta é a palavra correta, é que nos dá espaço demais pra pensar.

Até aquele dia ainda não havia descoberto por qual motivo minha mãe ignorou meu pequeno rapaz de sorriso triangular por exata uma semana em que veio me visitar, então cheguei à conclusão de que (a) Sehun era uma alucinação minha, ou (b) mamãe era muito boa em fingir não ver as coisas.

E, conhecendo-a como bem conhecia, eu sabia que a opção (a) fazia mais sentido.

# ~

“Corre, Zitao! Corre e me alcança; me toma nos teus braços e me faz teu!”, Sehun gritava sussurrado, correndo de mim. Ele tinha uma camisa amarelada, onde havia pichado a palavra Tempo, e aquilo era louco e nostálgico demais, até pra mim.

Eu não sabia exatamente onde aquela correria pelos cômodos da casa daria, mas não fiquei minimamente surpreso ao perceber que, no fim das contas, corríamos em direção ao meu quarto. Minha surpresa, na verdade, foi ver o menino (que já era um homem àquela altura) retirar a camisa e se jogar em minha cama, rindo como quem recebe as mais violentas cócegas.

Ele ria bonito e eu gostava de coisas bonitas, sempre gostei. Talvez fosse alguma coisa em meu subconsciente, eu nunca soube exatamente... Mas eu me joguei ao seu lado, o agarrei por entre meus braços e pernas, prendi-o e o tomei de assalto, roubando sua boca até encostá-la na minha como quem anseia roubar-lhe o ar e a alma (e o tempo).

# ~

Àquele dia, foi Sehun quem me tomou.

Acho que foi alucinação, pois, oras... Ele era uma criança poucos meses antes e, naquele fatídico dia, já era um homem formado que sussurrava meu nome em minha pele enquanto beijava-me o torso e as omoplatas.

Sehun era como um anjo envolto em luxúria e, em tão pouco tempo, eu o amei.

# ~

Quando acabei meu livro, na semana seguinte, dei-me conta de que meu menino havia saído sem ao menos me avisar. As coisas aconteceram de um jeito tão torto e rápido, que me peguei estranhando o fato de que, tão repentinamente quanto veio, ele foi dar um passeio (ou seja lá o que fosse fazer).

Ele levou exatamente três dias pra voltar e, por todos os deuses, eu quase não o reconheci!

Tinha os olhos opacos e os lábios ressecados, disse-me que sua hora havia chegado e, eu não queria acreditar, iria embora (embora!, pra longe!). Quis rir e perguntar que tipo de brincadeira estúpida era aquela, mas ele me abraçou, pediu-me calma e que me sentasse; então assim o fiz.

Contou-me toda uma sorte de histórias da carochinha que eu decididamente preparei-me para me esquecer assim que ele me desse às costas, disse-me que sempre seria meu, unicamente meu, pois fora o tempo reserva dado a mim, e sempre voltaria quando eu precisasse.

Quis surrá-lo e estapear-lhe as faces até que ambas se tornassem rosadas como calda de morango, da cor dos seus lábios, mas me contive... Limitei-me em abraçá-lo de volta quando senti seus braços circundarem meu torso e beijá-lo na boca bonita e desenhada.

Eu queria perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo, mas Sehun corria rápido demais, não deixando brechas para que eu pudesse alcançá-lo, e doía como mil adagas saber que meu garotinho, que já era um homem formado, aprendera a correr mais rápido que eu, ao ponto de deixar-me para trás...

Ele correu pra longe; eu não tinha certeza se voltaria.

# ~

“Quando irá se casar para me dar netinhos, Taozi?”, ouvi mamãe perguntar, quem sabe, pela milionésima vez àquele mês e ri fraco, pensando seriamente em dizer-lhe que sou gay, unicamente pra que ela me deixasse em paz com toda aquela história de casamento, filhos e tudo o mais.

“A senhora sabe, mamãe... Sou casado com o Tempo. Todo ele me toma e me come por inteiro, não tenho espaço para mais nada. O Tempo, além de tudo, é bem fiel a mim, tenho de fazer o mesmo por ele, não é mesmo?”, respondi, fazendo-a rir em descrença. Ela parecia realmente desacreditada daquela vez, mas ainda achava graça.

“Como pode ser casado com algo que corre tão rápido, meu filho? O tempo sempre foge de nós, não se engane com tanta suposta fidelidade...”, daquela vez eu, infelizmente, não pude retrucar. Ela estava certa. Sehun fugiu de mim, como eu saberia se ele ainda me era fiel, como eu continuava sendo a ele? “Arranje uma namorada. Um namorado, se preferir... Essa juventude de hoje anda muito transviada, meu querido! Nunca se sabe quando seu filho irá aparecer de mãos dadas com outro rapaz, dizendo ser seu marido... Então, estou lhe dando permissão pra ser feliz. Vá arranjar um namoradinho, caso prefira—“, a interrompi com uma risada alta demais, sem querer.

“Já disse: sou casado até o momento. Algum dia, quem sabe...”, suspirei, relutante. Eu só queria meu Sehun, meu tempo de volta.

“Vá viver, querido.”

“Até logo, mamãe.”

# ~

Demorou cerca de vinte anos até Sehun bater a minha porta, sorrindo seu sorriso de presinhas e olhos em meias luas. Ele estava lindo numa roupa azul-marinho, e perguntei-me por qual motivo ele ficava tão bem em qualquer maldita coisa, mas as respostas todas me fugiram, assim como ele o fez anos atrás.

Não sei ainda explicar exatamente o que me deixou tão feliz, mas... Ele não era uma criança outra vez, porém, parecia jovem, ao contrário de mim, que já beirava meus cinqüenta anos. Acho que a parte mais hilariante era a nostalgia que emanava de sua pele, seus cabelos e o sorriso triangular.

Ele era o dono do sorriso mais lindo do mundo e, quando segurou minha mão e me puxou para dançar no meio da minha sala, onde um ventilador permanecia ligado, eu tive certeza absoluta de que o amaria por mais dez eternidades, caso me fossem concebidas.

E ele sendo meu tempo (meu tempo), eu sabia que, sempre que precisasse, ele apareceria.

Tal qual a Fênix, que ressurge das cinzas.

# ~

Mamãe sempre me disse que Tempo é efêmero; eu acreditava veementemente, até ver Sehun pela primeira vez. Mas, com o passar dos dias, percebi que ela sempre esteve certa.

Sehun durou pouco, tanto da primeira, como da segunda e ultima vez.

Na primeira, durou pouco mais de uns meses e algumas semanas; na segunda, foram apenas algumas horas em que me deixei repousar em seus braços e ressonar. Eu dormi e, creio eu, não acordei mais... O tempo me levou; Sehun me levou.

Ele me levou em seus braços e eu gostei da sensação de dormir tão mansamente; era diferente de quando dormimos unicamente por sentirmo-nos cansados de corpo (porque o cansaço da alma não cessa, até que dormimos de verdade).

Sehun me ensinou que, quando pequeno, o tempo não sabe correr, mas que, aos poucos, suas pernas ficam longas demais, o leva para onde não possamos alcançá-lo com tanta facilidade, até que cria asas e voa diante dos nossos olhos e desaparece... E então, volta para nos buscar e nos fazer descansar.

Eu queria descansar, mas também queria Sehun.

E, enfim, tive os dois.


End file.
